With recent advancements in the semiconductor manufacturing technology microelectronic components are becoming smaller and circuitry within such components is becoming increasingly dense. As the circuit density increases, heat generation from such components also increases. Various techniques are employed to dissipate the heat generated from the components. For example, a heat dissipating device such as an integrated heat spreader and a heat sink such as a multi-fin heat sink may be employed to dissipate the generated heat to the surrounding environment.
The multi-fin heat sink includes thin densely packed fin arrays that rely on very small hydraulic diameters in fluid channels between fins to generate heat transfer coefficients for dissipating the heat to the surrounding environment. However, manufacturing of these fin arrays is a challenge and is quite expensive. Further, additional components such as a pump may be required to provide the adequate pressure for use of such heat sinks.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.